How About a Date?
by Mickky480
Summary: George thinks Joanna is cute, but he clams up when he first meets her. Now Fred pretended to be George and asked her on a date. How will this date go? Will this date even happen? Find out right here, right now!


"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley," one of the employees said. "There is a girl here asking to see the both of you about your Defense items."

"Tell her we will be there in a moment Verity," Fred said.

Verity nodded and walked away.

"That's a bit odd, don't you think Fred?" George started before Verity came back.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, the girl is getting quite impatient. If you could please come follow me."

Fred, who wasn't doing anything at the moment, was okay with going to this costumer. George, however, didn't like the idea of getting up in the middle of his work to deal with this costumer.

"If they want something from our Defense line they should send us an owl with their order like everyone..." Just then George saw who Verity was taking them to.

She had ling grey hair that was tied behind her back with a black ribbon. She was wearing a black crop top and dark red cargo like pants. She also wasn't wearing shoes. Instead, she had on this black colored bandages. She also had the same bandaging on her arms that went from her palms up to her elbow on her right harm and to her shoulder on her left arm.

"Hi, I'm Joanna Diamond," she said sticking our her hand. She had an American accent.

She had her hand in front of George but he was in a bit of a shock. Finally Fred took her hand and said "Hello, we're Fred and George Weasley. What can we help you with Miss. Diamond?"

They then talked about how Joanna wanted to order a few items so she can take them back to America. She told them that she was a bounty hunger ("Sorta like what you have here. The umm Oars?" "You mean Auror?" "Yeah! Them!"). Joanna wanted to see if they oudl be partners and she would open up a shop in America.

"This sounds like a great idea doesn't it?" Fred said to George.

"Oh yes, maybe we should think about opening other stores around as well." This was the first thing George said since before Joanna first spoke.

"So do we have a deal?" Joanna asked sounding almost like a child.

"Ye-" George started thinking Fred would say the same. But instead Fred said, "Not quite."

Joanna looked sad and confused. "Why not?" George was as curious as to why not?

"First you need to go on a date with me before I say yes to anything," Fred said.

"Oh," Joanna said being slightly flirty. "Why do you want to go on a date with me?"

_Yes Fred,_ George thought. _Why? _George tried not lo look mad or jealous.

"I just want to know the beautiful girl who we will be associating with."

Fred and Joanna then started to make their dating plans right in front of George. Although he wasn't listening to what they were saying, he couldn't help but listen to Joanna's voice. It sort of made him forget about wanting to punch his twin in the face.

"So I'll meet you at umm... what was it called again" Joanna asked.

"Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor."

"Okay, at nine?"

"Sounds perfect, see you tonight."

Joanna started to walk out the door when she turned around and shouted over the crowded people, "Now what twin am I going on this date with tonight?"

"George!" Fred yelled back. Before George could really say anything, she was already out the door. George was speechless.

"Your welcome," Fed said. Then he started to walk back to their office.

"Wait, what?" George said running after his twin.

"You think shes pretty right?"

"Yes."

"And you want that date with her right?"

"Yes."

"Then go on that date with her. I noticed that you liked her and so I pretended to be you so you could go on that date with her," Fred explained.

* * *

For the rest of the day all George could think about was this date with Joanna. He was worried that he was going to do something stupid or embarrassing.

"Fred, she's going to find out that I'm not you," George panicked as they were closing the shop at eight thirty.

"How's that?"

"I'm not wearing your clothes!"

"Then change into something more casual. You're just going out for ice cream. I still can't believe you're this nervous."

George couldn't believe it either. Then he thought, while he was changing, if it didn't work out, she lives in America. He wouldn't be seeing a lot of her anyway.

* * *

At ten to nine, George asked his twin how he looked, ("Still the better looking twin George.") and headed out the door.

At about five to nine, George found Joanna waiting outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She was now wearing a plain black v-neck shirt with a corset like back with white string. Her cargo pants were replaced with tight skinny jeans and she was still wearing the black wrap on her hands and feet. George felt slightly under dressed in his button down, short sleeved red shirt and regular jeans.

But before he could run away and make up some excuse later, Joanna had already spotted him.

"George! I'm over here!" She yelled at him from across the busy street.

He walked over to her and they both walked inside. George had gotten himself a butterbeer ice cream. Upset that they didn't have her favorite flavor, Joanna settled with a strawberry ice cream.

"Just out of curiosity, what is your favorite flavor ice cream?" George asked as they walked around Diagon Alley.

"Sea salt," Joanna said. "It's amazing but incredibly difficult to find someone who sells it. They only way I can get it is if I make it myself."

"Sea salt?" George wasn't sure if he heard her correctly.

"Yeah, is that weird?"

"Yes," George then looked down at Joanna. She looked very upset, almost like she just dropped her ice cream. "But if you were to make some soon, I would try it," George said trying to make her feel better. And it did.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this place is still here," Joanna said pointing at Ollivanders. "I remember getting my wand here when I was little."

"You got your wand from Ollivanders? But I thought you live in America," George said a bit confused.

"I do but when I was little my mom had to return a bounty in this area and instead of getting money she asked for a wand for me." She then was looking through her purse and finally pulled out her wand. "See, I even got a personal craving on it."

And it did. It had little dancing wolfs and cats on it.

"That's almost as beautiful as you," George said. Joanna's pale cheeks went bright red.

After this they both continued to walk and talk around Diagon Alley. Then at about midnight George took her back to her room at The Leaky Cauldron. Joanna went to kiss him on the cheek, but the sneaky sly devil that George is, moved his head just in time for them h=to ave a real kiss. Then they said goodnight.

* * *

When George walked into his home, Fred was still up. "How was the date?" he asked.

"We already made plans for a second date."

Fred laughed and congratulated his brother. Then they both went to bed.


End file.
